


Mañana pálida

by Nana_Bang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Protective Minho, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang
Summary: Una mañana, Jisung despierta solo y se siento horrible.El no solía sentir eso a menudo y nunca solo,por lo que no supo que hacer.Que pasará cuando alguien por fin llegue a casa?





	Mañana pálida

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño fanfic lo hice por el cumpleaños de la ardilla,a pesar de que me siento avergonzaba. Ahora que lo pienso,es mi primer fanfic de estos preciosos.
> 
> Siempre se me a dado facilidad los fanfic tristes y como hago esto apurada,decidí hacer un fanfic triste para el cumpleaños:v.  
También por esto es un poco corto el fanfic (oneshot)

Han Jisung siempre había sido el más alegre del grupo y por eso destacaba. Si hubiera elegido al más feliz y confiado del grupo, estaría el.

Por eso mismo cuando suceden cosas de pesar, el no sabe que hacer.Ahora se encuentra en su cama, mientras trata de distraerse, hoy había despertado algo raro.Todo su cuerpo era pesado y las lágrimas en sus ojos.No recordaba el sueño que Lo hice estar así pero ahora no podría deshacerse de la presión que tenía en el pecho. Por un momento pensé en llamar a alguien del grupo pero luego tomé todos los salidos, algunos por trabajo y otros para relajarse.

Jisung se vio tembloroso de su cama y se fue al baño a lavarse su rostro.Le ardían sus ojos y su miraba estaba desenfocada por las lágrimas.  
Por un momento determinado en esperar a que llegues alguien pero en solo pensarlo, unos sollozos salieron de su boca. Sus piernas no tuvieron resistencia y terminaron en el suelo del baño.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y la puerta de entrada se abrió, pero esta muy lejos para escucharlo.

Minho entró y se envió en el sofá, tampoco dándose cuanta de lo que sucedió a unos pocos metros. Juego de unos minutos, sé dio cuanta que estaba demasiado silencioso el ambiente y más sabiendo que Jisung esta por ahí. Encontraron y fue a buscar en su habitación, pero no encontraron allí. Cuando estaba empezando a buscar en otro lugar, escucho un llanto viniendo del baño.Fue casi corriendo a ese lugar y se encontró a su amigo llorando a las yeguas.

Casi nunca lo había visto llorar, a pesar de que ya conociste desde hace un tiempo. Minho se arrodilló y toco delicadamente el hombre de Jisung.

_-Estas bien?_

Pregunte preocupado por su amigo, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, el deseo desesperadamente que chan estaba aquí.

_\+ N-no lo se ..._

Dijo Jisung mientras se esforzó hacia su amigo y lo abrazo desesperado. El otro no dudo en corresponsal el abrazo y se esforzó en consolarle.

Luego de unos minutos y que el llanto cesará, Jisung contó todo.Minho a pesar de que solo fue por una pesadilla, no se separó de Jisung en horas.antes siempre era al revés, siempre minho venia en buscar de consuelo en jisung y ahora era hora de devolverle el favor.

A la noche, todos se reunieron y vieron una película. Minho había hablado con ellos y todos acordaron animar a la ardilla. En estos tiempos, casi nunca estuvieron juntos, además de sus presentaciones.por eso ese momento, quedaron gravado en la memoria de todos los presentes.

Con el cariño de sus amigos, Jisung comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor pero aún se veía débil. Pero también estaba feliz, sabiendo que había encontrado una familia en ese grupo. Sabía que si volvía a sentirse así, el no estaría solo ... ya no.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si cometí un error,estas invitad@ a comentar que te pareció (malo,bueno....más o menos)
> 
> También quería publicarlo en mismo día de cumpleaños pero hay una diferencia horaria, además que ao3 no me deja poner 14.  
Técnicamente lo hago el mismo día pero en la fecha de la información, sera un día antes. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado,Bye♡


End file.
